Timeline of Thrakk Warriors
This a timeline of the Thrakk Warrior universe 20th Century * 1949: Ryan Yelsar is born * 1986: Ryan Yelsar hypothesised a theory about Faster than Light travel but its rejected * 1994: Another hypothesis is propesed by Ryan again but it’s rejected again * 1995: Alien artefacts are discovered but are kept hidden by the public * 1998: An alien ship crash lands in North America but its kept hidden by the government * 1999: An alien visits Ryan Yelsar confirming that his hypothesis about FTL is correct 21st Century * 2001: Ryan Yelsar dies mysteriously * 2002: An amateur scientist picks up the theory of FTL * 2003: An investigation begins on the mysterious death of Ryan Yelsar * 2005: The amateur scientist then publishes the theory of the FTL drive that was first proposed by Ryan Yelsar and is accepted as a theory unlike the previous two times * 2011: A modified version of the FTL drive is tested at a slower than light speed and proves to be successful * 2020: A small team investigates an island and discovers aliens on the island, but the news doesn’t spread out across the world with few dozen people at most with leaks and evidence. * 2024: A drive is tested that reaches speeds up to 0.14 light speed * 2030: Several alien races come to Earth in secret and more people start to believe that aliens are real * 2031: A moon base is established * 2032: A small team of people travel to mars to establish a small base for a brief settling * 2033: Several tech companies create robots with various levels of intelligence * 2038: More people have come to settle on the moon * 2040 Spaceships are sent to the outer solar system * 2042: A more permanent Martian base is established * 2043: The native martians come out from their underground civilization and start a peace treaty and a plan to create the colony of mars * 2044 - 2047: A massive amount of money is used to help terraform Mars * 2048: The first manned sublight ships are sent out of the solar system to the Alpha Centauri system * 2049: Mars now has a stable atmosphere for hundreds of settlers to start a new life * 2050: Some Alien races are revealed to humanity and thus there are multiple alien races in space, which offers new technology and knowlege that no one has ever had before * 2051: Thousands of people live in either the Moon ,Mars or other places in the solar system *2052 - 2055: More ships are sent out to other stars close to the solar system *2056: Various people with meta human abilities start appearing and creates a large controversy with people *~2057: A FTL drive is created which is sent to the closest stars in space *~2060: The First ships arrive and settle in the closest star systems *2061: Several cities are appearing on Mars *2062 - 2065: More start to explore the far outer solar system *2066: A small skirmish between a team of military and hostile aliens occur *2067: Thousands of people are born on the Moon and the nearly terraformed Mars *2069: The First messages are sent from Alpha Centauri and replied back from Earth *2070: Mars develops advance robots and cyborgs which causes tension in the various Tech companies on Earth *2071 - 2073: A schism breaks out between Earth and Mars which causes the death of hundreds *2074: The schism ends with one of the tech companies going bankrupt *2075: More ships with FTL drives are sent further in the stars *2076: Several schools for meta humans and psionics are established on Earth and Mars *2079: Several more FTL ships are sent into the other Star systems *2080: A probe named Eiso 1 is sent travelling 150 light years away to a star system that contains a planet that has similar qualities to Earth *2081 - 2085: A war breaks out between humanity and a race of aliens called the Klaruth *2087: Several alien artefacts are uncovered *2089: A wormhole is discovered near a star system located 35 light years away *2090: FTL ships delve much deeper into space *2090 - 2105: more planets are being settled on *2093: The planet Skoporis III declares independance *2094: Skoporis III is granted independance *2095: Other meta humans and Psionics appear on other worlds *2097: A group of Psionics join together to form the group called the Adrextus Salinorum *2098: Ryan Yelsar‘s hypothesis is tested and proves to be a succesful FTL drive which is first used on the ship the RY Cerebous *2099: The planet closest to the discovered wormhole is occupied by scientists and explorers 22nd Century * 2100: Harry Lisret is born * 2101: Another wormhole is discovered near Thralmod’s star * 2104: Humans discover another type of travel called Hydrulspace * 2105: The J-Foskel drive is in use * 2106: A small fleet of spaceships are sent into the worm hole in Relastron System * 2107: Aliens attack the colony in Idremeil 4 * 2108: The wormhole near Thralmod’s Star transports the Star ships into another galaxy * 2109: Harry Lisret becomes best friends with an alien called Kathrumin * 2110: A philosophical group called the Terran Colipheresy starts to travel other worlds * 2112: More ships are sent to the wormholes for research, exploration and colonising * 2114: A cloning facility starts in Jalugour 6 * 2115: The planet of Caralotar elects there leader a man named Galos Strudsen * 2118: Galos starts to protest that the other colonies are weak and ununited * 2120: Caralotar becomes independant and starts attacking other colonies * 2122: More ships are sent to the Thralmod Wormhole * 2123 - 2126: A massive war breaks out between Caralotar and the other colonies * 2126: The War is won by the death of Galos Strudsen by the young Harry Lisret who is then promoted * 2127: Harry Lisret and his alien friend Kathrumin take a ship and fly into space for adventure * 2128: Another planet called Caligharro is granted independance * 2130: The Buular Syndicate is founded * 2131 - 2135: lots of these independant planets start to form their own form of military * 2135: First contact with the Jaalorians is established by Harry Lisret * 2136 One of the human colonies is avandoned * 2137: The last of the Erthgart arrives on Serrendril Prime * 2139: An alien relic is uncovered on the planet of Caluprous * 2140: The Republic of Merevol is founded * 2140: Elira Gastrod becomes senator * 2142: Elira instructs a small team of scientist in void experiments which end up giving these scientist vast knowlege thus creating the group called the Void Drassons and these scientists are called the Drasson Founders * 2142: The Void Drassons are able to advance technology even faster with new inventions * 2143: Elira does a debatable action and sents fleets of ships into Galuntean space * 2144: Elira steps down as senator * 2143 - 2146: A war breaks out between the two planets called The Saurection War * 2147: More members are initiated into the Void Drasson society * 2148: A small void storm decimates the planet of Gurithion * 2150: A massive number of Star ships venture into deep space settling and conquering worlds * 2151: An anti Psionic group is formed called The Pure Minds * 2152: Another wormhole is discov near the Bearil System * 2153: A number of ships travel into the wormhole but it’s unstable and destroys most of the ships killing over 15,000 people and trapping the remaining ships on the other side of the wormhole * 2154: The States of Previlst are formed * 2155: The Pure Minds start terrorising places where Psionics are located at * 2156: One of leaders of the Pure Minds is arrested * 2156: The planet of Oxarildun has a grand nucleur meltdown which renders the atmosphere and the planet radioactive * 2156 - 2168: The nation of Heleril becomes independant * 2169: The penal colony of Cojurall is established * 2171: The Haludar Republic is formed * 2172: An alien race called the Kluthtaar attack the city of Sangrevjos on the world of Sal’Hailros * 2173: A vote ensure that the Kluthtaar should be stopped * 2174: After a terrorist attack by the Kluthtaar the government decides to attack the Kluthtaar * 2174 - 2181: The Great War between the Kluthtaar occurs * 2182: The alien race called the Gal’Taer is discovered and sets up a border between them * 2183: Project Mal-Hovrod starts * 2185: The Jarilors retake their home world from the humans that had conquered them * 2186: The first high King of Brauldinos is coronated * 2187 - 2188: A small war breaks out between humans and the Gal’Taer * 2188: An AI called Danvos is programmed to oversee various planets and keep an eye on them just in case of a rebellion *2190: The Morrasiun Deathguard is founded *2192: A black hole ravages across the Gallahaux System killing nearly every human in the solar system *2193: The Void Drassons have employed over two thousand members *2194: A race of AI called the Exalochs are created by men *2195: The Exaloch race travel far into space settling in the Coruxius Cluster *2196 - 2205: A Cold War erupts between humanity and the Gal’Taer *2198: A race of superhumans are being developed *2199: A massive city on Velundremos called Balurgair is being constructed 23rd Century * 2200: During the Cold War with the Gal’Taer and superweapon is being constructed * 2202: President of the Caldwon Commonwealth is assassinated presumably by a Gal’Taer * 2205: The Cold War ends * 2207: A massive amount of ships larger than any other before settle far into space, this is called the First Exalon * 2208: The next president of the Caldwon Commonwealth is elected * 2209: Danvos oversees over a dozen worlds * 2210: A psionic named Althuar becomes trapped in the void * 2211: The Mollkrakivin disease spreads across many planets killing over 60 million people * 2212: A solar flare from the star named Celukstan destroys one of the human colonies rendering their technology greatly * 2214: A race of super soldiers are created for the military organisation called the Militarus Augstract * 2215: Draviler Conferderation is founded * 2216: A ship is constructed called the VR Explorer which it’s destined to travel across the universe * 2218: An ancient relic is found in space * 2219: The planet of Anselonn is settled * 2221: The Second Exalon occurs * 2222: The Anselonn Alliance is formed * 2223: The neutral planet of Rycendria is conquered by the Galathius Empire * 2224 - 2226: A war breaks out between Earths forces and the Galathius Empire with the Empire declared victorious * 2228: The planet of Daraseblon becomes independant from Earth * 2230 - 2235: The War for Tellan occurs * 2231: The Battle of the Relgis Centar System * 2232: More planets become independant * 2233: Tellan becomes a neutral world * 2234: Captain Joral Morrid dies during the war * 2235: The Battle over Tellan takes place * 2236: A treaty is signed to end the war * 2237: The Raumar Rebellion begins * 2238: The planet of Thrakk Prime rebells * 2239: House Dovont is founded by Lemar Dovont * 2240: The Raumar Rebellion ends * 2242: Anselonn first president is elected * 2243: After a short Rebellion, House Nauloch is founded * 2245: The planet Terekrov is colonized * 2247: The Terekov Union is founded * 2248: The Kellmaur Brotherhood is founded * 2249: A massive group of Psionic create several Psionic storms all over the world of Gannutras * 2250: Seledon Brezann founds the Elatran Worlds Republic * 2251: The planet of Turaos is settled * 2253: The Maunarin War begins * 2254: The City of Krengul is destroyed in the war * 2255: The Maunarin War ends * 2256: Caradux Earth is found and settled * 2257: The Drasson Society has now over a million members * 2258: Caradux Earth becomes one of the most wealthy and powerful Neutral planets * 2259: A psionic named Hegrenal Tembral is put into stasis on Caradux Earth * 2260: The General of the Elatran Worlds Republic, Jennia Ven’Tel commands three armies to fight against the world of Kreggion VII * 2261: The clans of Vermold travel far into space * 2262: Assault on Kreggion VII begins * 2263: The satellite Kreggion VI is fought in a battle called the Battle of Kreggion VI which costs the lives of many thousands * 2264: The wastelands on Kreggion VII are fought between the armies of Kreggion and Jennia Ven’Tel’s army * 2264: The siege of the Brelaux City commences * 2265: The moon of Kreggion VI is taken by the Republic and some of the army comes down to the planet * 2266: The siege ends and so eventually the whole world of Kreggion VII is now a part of the Republic * 2267: The Third Exalon occurs * 2268: Various people take part on this grand events such as mutants, super soldiers, psionics, robots and cyborgs * 2270: The Corvregal Coprolemy is founded * 2271: The world of Halumon III is created as a paradise for humans and various alien races * 2272: Several transportation gates are discovered on certain planets which transports them to various places across the universe * 2274: The people on Fereldon create a new dialect of English called Ferosiden * 2275: The world of Thremaxinus uses steam as power due to the hot waters on the planet * 2276: Several ships are sent into far space * 2278: The mythological Daegraba creature is sighted on Geratino * 2279: The Model BT R105 Android is manufactured * 2280: A crashed ship on Tenur LR 34 discovers a new race of hostile aliens * 2282: The hostile aliens called X-22 Xenus destroy the human settlements on Tenur-LR34 * 2283: A small team of soldiers are sent down to the planet to terminate the hostile aliens * 2285: The X-22 Xenus have set up colonies on other worlds * 2286 - 2288: Various soldiers are sent on these other worlds * 2289: A break out occurs as the hostile aliens take over the world Scaranburos * 2290: Several worlds were saved from these aliens but others were lost * 2291: People of the Stalwon Relidation oppose the growing power of House Nauloch, The Stalwon War begins * 2292: The people of the Stalwon Relidation flee from their home planets * 2293: The Stalwon people became a part of House Nauloch * 2294: The Powers of Gaerlann are founded * 2295: The Fourth Exalon occurs but it’s met with disaster when a void storm appears destroying most planets that humans occupied on as only the border worlds were not destroyed * 2297: The survivors of the void storm founded the Exalaron Federation * 2298: A schism occurs on Calusdor VIII * 2299: The Clans of Skiyre are formed 24th Century * 2300: Exalaron Federation creates a council representing each planet * 2302: The Corvregal Coprolemy leader Cobredos Melias leads an attack on the world of Predmalos * 2304: The first Gelebrond Super Soldiers are created * 2305: The Corvregal Coprolemy signs a pact with the Eelatron Worlds Republic after the Coprolemy’s leader Melissa was killed in the attack on Predmalos * 2306: Earth and it’s planetary alliance decrees no more Exalons ever * 2307: The Ponzrel War begins * 2307: The Thelmos Intelligence Agency is founded * 2308: Attacks on other worlds get the other major powers concerned * 2309: The Great Battle of the Semilarti Space Station occurs * 2310: The Ponzrel War ends with the survivors of the space station locating towards the Falsan System * 2311: The Coprolemy starts to create martial law in its planets which escalate into a war * 2313: The Coprolemy Martial War begins * 2314: The world, Memnoros rebells and take control over the planet * 2315: The Defence of Karohthal occurs * 2315: Several space stations are attacked by rebels * 2316: The world of Gal’Morois is nuked from orbit ending the Coprolemy Martial War * 2318: The Clans of Skiyre attack the Terekov Union in various skirmishes * 2319: The Kellmour Brotherhood create a super weapon against the Galathius Empire * 2320: The Weapon is unleashed and destroys multiple worlds * 2321: Tarinos founds the Turaos Concordite on Turaos * 2325: The weapon is deactivated by agents of the Galathius Empire * 2328: Emperor Darvais II becomes the new Emperor of the Galathius Empire * 2329: Darvais attempts to make peace with the Coprolemy but fails * 2333: A province of the Galathius Empire breaks away and forms the Drevnos Union * 2335: After Several experimentations of Ghabrudos IV a new race of sub humans are created called, the Caisars * 2345: The first recordings of the Obsijis Order * 2348: The Coprolemy allies with the Arzauraks * 2350: The Caisars fully take control over Ghabrudos IV * 2355: The Galathius Empire expand and conquers most of the Heludros Federation * 2356: Darvais II is assassinated by a member of the Asarinav Order * 2360: Caisars start attacking the various other nations due to viewing humanity as sadistic animals * 2361: The Galathius Empire responds by bombing the planet of Ghabrudos IV which kills millions * 2372: The Start of the Rift-Vael War * 2373: The Trevuldar Confederations is destroyed by the forces of the Vradlon Army * 2374: An attack on Serremnedor Prime occurs * 2375: The Star Alphros Beta is destroyed thus ending the war and resulting in the deaths of tens of millions * 2378: Cybar Men infiltrate the government of Predhailos * 2386: The Tombs of Salveros is discovered by archaeologists * 2390: The Spacestration of Centairos Vegar is constructed * 2397: The Cybarmen start turning people into more Cybarmen 25th Century * 2402: The psionic named Jerold Veledros develops weapons by using psionic powers and forms a school around it * 2415: The Coprolemy buys a tech company and uses robots as a use for service and war * 2427: A mysterious anomaly is found in the kuiper belt * 2431: The Thaudilarc Warmech is created * 2440: The Martian Techpeople discover an ancient relic beneath the Martian surface * 2441: Several investigators on Mars are set to investigate the ancient relic, eventually the relic goes active and destroyed all of the investigators * 2442: Several star systems of the Gal’Taer and conquered by humans * 2445: A parasitic race invaders known space and starts taking over several worlds * 2446: An alliance of humans and the Gal’Taer halt the invasion of the parasitic aliens and quarantine multiple planets * 2450: Various mercenary groups are formed that are tasked for dealing with alien threats to humanity * 2462: The cloning Corperation of Galluntrian is founded * 2468: __FORCETOC__